


Don't Tell Madison

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subspace, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: “James said we can’t. If he finds out-”“If he finds out, then I’ll handle it.”“He told us-”“He only said that you can’t come."“That’s cheating.”“It’s within the rules."Thomas and Aaron shouldn't be doing this. If James finds out, they'll be in so much trouble. But only IF he finds out. Which he won't. Or so Thomas' says.





	Don't Tell Madison

“Good afternoon, little Burr,” Thomas declared as he floated into Aaron’s office just an hour after lunch. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Vice President. Is there something I can help you with?” Burr offered, placing his papers into neat piles for later. He organized the piles by importance, then difficulty, but overall he gave up on trying to actually get his work done. There was no hope for him when Thomas came to visit. Ignoring the man only made him stay longer and get more annoying or needy. Aaron didn’t have time to waste today, but there was no doubt in his mind that Thomas had something planned. He turned his attention to the man standing in front of his desk.

“Always so formal and proper,” Thomas teased, “Relax a little, Burr.” 

“Don’t you have work to do?” 

“Can’t I take a break and come say hello to my favorite senator from New York?” 

“You walked all the way here just to say hello?” Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Thomas smiled, showing off his teeth as he walked around the desk. He was wearing Aaron’s favorite dark purple suit and matching tie, the one that was cut just right to show off Thomas’ wide shoulders and slim waist. It made him look like a god. Aaron still couldn’t believe James had allowed Thomas to leave the house looking so good. It was torture for Aaron. He wanted nothing more than to touch his partner, to truly enjoy his visit. 

“Well, not just to say hello,” Thomas assured him, “I’m here for other things as well.” He placed a hand on Aaron’s shoulder and while the touch was light and innocent, it stirred a fire inside Aaron’s stomach. They were already walking a fine line. One misstep would be their downfall. Thomas moved behind Aaron, his hand sliding underneath Aaron’s suit jacket to rest on his chest. Aaron shivered as ideas started to swarm his mind. 

“You should really go back to your office,” Aaron protested, shifting away from Thomas’ touch. Normally, he would be more then willing to play this type of game, easier to convince, and excited by idea, but James was already upset with them and misbehaving wouldn’t do either of them any good. Aaron himself was already on the chopping block for last week. The last thing he wanted was to extend James’ anger and his punishment. 

For a moment, Thomas backed away and Aaron started to relax. He even reached towards one of his piles of work, believing that Thomas had received his message loud and clear, but his relief was short lived. Without any warning, Aaron’s chair spun around and Thomas pulled him out of his seat by his jacket. Their lips crashed together in a brutal kiss, but it was perfect. Perfect in every way that Aaron liked.

Thomas bit and sucked on his bottom lip until Aaron’s knees started to shake with pleasure. He teased Aaron’s tongue out before nipping at it sharply. Aaron gasped at the pain, unable to stop the moan that followed. He stepped closer to Thomas, pressing his body against him. Heat started to grow in Aaron’s stomach and his cock began to harden inside his favorite pair of pants. He put his hands on Thomas’ shoulders to steady himself, shaking his head slowly. 

“Not fair,” Aaron whimpered. Thomas knew that kisses made him weak. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Thomas reminded him, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulling him closer. He rolled his hips forward, allowing Aaron to feel his already hard cock against his waist. Aaron shut his eyes at the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on Thomas’ cock, but he held himself back. He didn’t want to get in more trouble.

“We can’t,” Aaron said quickly, “James said we can’t. If he finds out-” 

“If he finds out, which he won’t, then I’ll handle it.” 

“He told us-” 

“He only said that you can’t come, but not that I couldn’t touch you. I have no intention of letting you come today, so no rules will be broken.” 

“That’s cheating.” 

“It’s within the rules,” Thomas promised, his hands sliding down to grab Aaron’s ass through his pants, “Besides, I know you want it. You must be dying for it after waiting so long.” Aaron hated that Thomas was right, hated that he wanted it so badly. He couldn’t help it. James put him on lock down four days ago. No coming. No sex. No touching. Nothing. It was torture, and it was all Thomas’ fault. He got them in trouble in the first place, but all Thomas got was a harsh spanking. Aaron wanted Thomas so badly, wanted to be touched, wanted to feel something. 

“He can’t find out,” Aaron muttered, glancing at the door to his office for a moment while Thomas’ hands moved to his belt. 

“He won’t. I promise.” 

“If he does-” 

“Aaron,” Thomas cut him off, kissing his forehead and sliding his hand down the front of Aaron’s pants, “Focus.” 

“I am fo-ah!” Aaron couldn’t hold back his moan as Thomas wrapped a hand around his cock. It had been so long. Too long. Aaron pressed into the touch, silently begging for more.

“No underwear? Really, Aaron? I thought you were trying to be good.” 

“The lines r–ruin my–fuck Thomas, don’t stop!” 

Thomas stroked his hand over Aaron’s cock slowly, pressing his thumb right underneath the head until Aaron’s started to shake and whimper from the waves of pleasure rolling over his mind. Aaron’s vision was start to blur. He wanted to come so badly, wanted to hump Thomas’ hand until he lost his mind, but he forced himself to hold still. He wasn’t allowed to come, not yet. Not until James said he could. 

“Such a loud slut,” Thomas praised, twisting his hand just right. Aaron groaned loudly and leaned his head against Thomas’ shoulder. “You might not want to be too loud though. I think I forgot to lock the door.” 

“Thoma–ah! Ah! How–how did y–y–Fuck it,” Aaron gave up trying to talk and bite his bottom lip to muffle his sounds. Thomas didn’t forget. Course he didn’t. He did it on purpose just to get under Aaron’s skin. It was all part of the game they played. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it,” Thomas whispered, leaning down to bite at Aaron’s neck, “You would love it if someone walked in and saw you like this. My little slut gagging for it. For me.” 

“Tho–Thomas,” Aaron chanted, rolling his hips in time with Thomas’s hand. He was getting close, so close. Just a little more and he would come. He wanted it so bad. Would do anything for it. Thomas’ hand moved to the base of his cock and squeezed hard. Aaron’s mouth fell open in shock. He quickly covered it with one of his hands to choke down the loud moan that escaped. His orgasm started to retreat, changed away by the sharp pain and tight grip. 

“No,” Aaron whined. He tried to move his hips, tried to grab Thomas’s waist, tried to do something that would bring the feeling back. He had been so close. So damn close. 

“Can’t let you come,” Thomas reminded him, sliding his hand out of Aaron’s pants. Aaron made a face. He was torn between James’ orders and what he truly wanted. Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, baby, I have something better for you.” The hand pushed him down, guiding Aaron to his knees. Aaron went down easily. He swore his mouth started watering as he stared up at Thomas. This was one of his favorite things, his favorite positions. 

“Go ahead.”

Aaron didn’t need to be told twice, quickly undoing Thomas’ belt and opening his pants. 

“What’s your reason for not wearing underwear?” he asked as he slide Thomas’ cock free. 

“Too restrictive,” Thomas answered, placing a hand on Aaron’s head and leading him towards his cock. Aaron didn’t bother to reply at such an outrageous statement, simply making a mental note to tattle on Thomas to James at a later time. He parted his lip easily and let Thomas's cock fill his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the head, listening closely to the noises Thomas started to make. 

Thomas had a great cock, though it wasn’t better than James. It was just the right length and thickness to fill Aaron’s mouth without pain or discomfort. James’ cock on the other hand was perfect. It stretched Aaron’s jaw until it ached and James could easily make him gag on it. Aaron loved drooling for James, but Thomas was more playful.

“Such a good boy,” Thomas told him. He ran a finger over Aaron’s ear before grabbing the back of his neck, “You just love having a cock in your mouth.” Aaron hummed at the words, smiling to himself when Thomas moan and tilted his head back. A moan meant Aaron was doing an okay job, enough to keep Thomas hard and interested, but not his best work. Aaron sucked at the head of Thomas’ cock, pressing his tongue against the underside until Thomas let out a choked groan. Much better. 

Aaron aimed to make Thomas whimper. Such a noise was embarrassing to Thomas, making him get flustered and hide his face, however, it let Aaron know that he was making Thomas lose control just by using his mouth. Aaron took great pride in being able to bring Thomas to his knees through a simple blowjob. He worked more of Thomas’ cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat and enjoying the feeling. Thomas wasn’t wrong; Aaron did love having a cock in his mouth. Loved the heaviness on his tongue and the taste in the back of his throat. 

Aaron pulled away completely to lick at the head of Thomas’ cock. He chased after every drop of precum before pushing himself forward till his nose brushed against Thomas’s body. He repeated the process over and over again, adding a new movement of his tongue each time, until he lost himself in his actions. Everything narrowed down to Thomas’ cock in his mouth. That’s all Aaron cared about. 

“Fuck, Aaron–Fuck,” Thomas whimpered. Aaron’s heart soared at the noise. He doubled his effects, but Thomas pushed him off before he could finish the job. He whined in protest, glaring up at Thomas as the man’s hand fell away from his neck. “I know. Poor slut didn’t get cum in his mouth, but I have something better.” 

“You keep saying that,” Aaron pointed out as he slowly stood up. His knees would hurt tomorrow, but it would be worth it. He would enjoy the reminder as he went to his meetings. 

“Have I been wrong yet?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Don’t be a brat.”

“I wouldn’t dream of acting like you.” 

Thomas grabbed Aaron by the back of his neck, turning him around and forcing him over the desk. The rough treatment made Aaron’s cock ache. He tried not to crush his paperwork, but Thomas clearly didn’t care as he pushed Aaron down until his chest was flat against the surface. Aaron’s pants were pulled down just enough to reveal his ass. Thomas palmed it, grabbing handfuls and spreading Aaron’s cheeks before delivering a hard smack to one side. Aaron jumped at the flare of pain and let out a soft moan. 

“Sassy boys don’t get any cock,” Thomas warned in a low voice, which sent shives down Aaron’s spine. Thomas placed another smack on the other side of Aaron’s ass, leaving behind a red handprint for sure. Aaron wiggled his hips, earning two more smacks. He moaned after each one. He couldn’t help but enjoy the pain as Thomas’ hand connected with his skin. The long burn afterwards was worth it. Thomas ran a finger over his asshole, barely putting any pressure on it, yet Aaron still gasped at the touch. 

“Maybe I should spank your hole instead,” Thomas suggested, “Maybe that will teach you not to be so sassy with me.” 

Aaron whimpered at the idea, wanting Thomas to make good on his threat. James had done it once before. He tied Aaron’s legs to the bed post in order to spread him as much as possible, then spanked right over his asshole until Aaron was screaming and crying from the mixture of pain and pleasure. James fucked Aaron right after while his asshole was still sore from the assault. Aaron had never cum so hard in his life, but James had yet to repeat such a scene. He knew if Thomas hit him just a few times he would cum. He was already wound up so tight and ready to come at a moment's notice. 

Loud footsteps passed Aaron’s office door. He heard their coworkers having a light conversation as they moved down the hallway. Aaron’s heart skipped a beat in fear. What was he thinking?! He was at work! Anyone could walk in at any moment since Thomas ‘forgot’ to lock the door. He stared the door with wide eyes and held his breath. He had to be quiet. Had to keep his voice down or el-Thomas smacked his ass, forcing out a moan. 

“You can’t even keep quiet now, yet you want me to beat your hole till you’re screaming,” Thomas taunted, “What would James think of you being such a little whore?” 

“Thoma–Thomas please,” Aaron begged. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for. For Thomas to stop? For him to spank Aaron’s hole until he was a mess? His mind was running too fast for him to keep up. He wanted to come. Wanted Thomas to fuck him. Wanted to stop. Wanted James. Wanted to scream. Wanted to be spanked. Wanted to hide. Wanted so many things, but he didn’t know how to put any of it into words or decided where to start. 

“Shhhh, Shhh. I’ve got you, Aaron. I’ll take good care of you,” Thomas softly promised. A hand rubbed against the back of Aaron’s neck, helping calm his mind for a moment as a piece of fabric was pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and let Thomas push whatever it was inside until it filled his mouth. Aaron tested the gag’s ability, releasing a small moan, but no sound came through. He tried a few more times, trying to be as loud as he could, yet the gag appeared to be able to keep his sounds hidden. 

“I think ten is a good number,” Thomas declared. Suddenly his ass was spread and Thomas’ hand came down on his hole. It wasn’t a direct hit. Aaron’s legs weren’t spread far enough and Thomas hadn’t used his full strength, but it was enough to send all of Aaron’s blood to his cock as he cried out. Thomas grabbed Aaron’s hands and guided them back to his ass, forcing Aaron spread his own cheeks. 

“Stay there,” Thomas ordered, squeezing Aaron’s wrists in warning before letting go. Aaron pressed his forehead against his papers and shut his eyes as he waited. He hated waiting. Hated it. It drove him mad with worry and desire. Thankfully, Thomas didn’t make him wait too long, unlike James who would make Aaron wait for hours without any end in sight. Thomas spanked Aaron’s hole again, more directly and with slightly more force. Aaron cried out once more, lifting his ass as an offering for Thomas to do it again. 

Thomas didn’t disappoint, spanking Aaron’s hole over and over again. Aaron screamed against the gag, thankful that it held in all the noise. Tears of pain and too much pleasure filled his eyes and started to spill over his cheeks. His cock hurt in the best way. He was getting close. Each smack sent him closer and closer towards the edge. Thomas’ hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed until Aaron sobbed. He begged against the gag. Let him cum. Just let him cum. That’s all he wanted. Why wasn’t Thomas letting him cum!? The hand loosened it’s grip, but Aaron’s orgams was already ruined. 

“We’re not done yet,” Thomas promised. He hit Aaron’s hole again, starting the process from the beginning. Aaron screamed and cried, rolling his hips forward into nothing as if that would help him come before Thomas could stop him. Each spank felt so fucking good. The fire inside Aaron was burning him alive, but he needed something else, something more. The pain flared through his stomach and forced his toes to curl before making his cock twitch with need. Thomas’ words filled Aaron’s ears, taking over his thoughts. 

“Such a good whore.” 

“Your hole is just begging to be spanked.” 

“I bet you wish I would fuck you instead.”

“Split you open on my cock while your hole is all red and sore.” 

“James is going to love this.” 

“Maybe I should take a picture so I can show him. And so I can show you how much of a slut you are.” 

Just when he was on the edge of orgasm again, Thomas’ hand returned to the base of his cock and starved it off. Aaron openly sobbed, unable to help himself. His cock hurt so much. All he wanted was to come. That’s it. That’s all he wanted. Why wouldn’t Thomas just let him come? He was being good, wasn’t he? Aaron couldn’t stop his sobs from getting louder and louder. 

“Really, Thomas?” 

Aaron’s head shot up in shock at the sound of James’ voice. The man in question was standing a few inches away with his arms crossed over his chest, looming over both of them. Aaron let go of his asscheeks and tried to stand up, but Thomas put a hand in the middle of his chest to keep him in place. 

“What? I’m just having some fun,” Thomas explained, stroking Aaron’s cock a few times. Aaron helplessly moaned as his legs shook. He whimpered at James, silently begging the man to do something, anything. 

“That’s enough,” James ordered, “Leave Aaron alone. He’s been waiting so long to come and you’re going to ruin it.” 

“Then he should have better self control.” 

“Thomas, do not push me. You’re already in trouble for this morning.” 

“Fine, fine.” 

Thomas’ hand vanished from Aaron’s back, but it stroke his cock a few more times before finally pulling away. Aaron couldn’t find it in himself to move. He was so tired, but also so turned on. Everything hurt. His asshole. His back. His cock. Everything called for his attention, but he didn’t know where to start. He feared that if he moved he would come, or worst, touch himself. Someone, he wasn’t sure if it was Thomas or James, pulled the gag from his mouth and helped him stand up. James appeared in front of him, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist. 

“My poor, sweet Aaron,” James cooed, “Was Thomas being mean to you again?” 

“Jam–James,” Aaron gasped, unable to say anything else. 

“I know, baby. I know.” 

“I can’t–I can’t–I need–” 

“I know what you need,” James told him, wiping away Aaron’s tears and kissing his lips, “But I’ll let you decide how you get it.” Aaron stared at James in confusion, blinking slowly. Thomas pressed himself against Aaron's side, rubbing his lower back and kissing his cheek. Aaron leaned into their touch, getting lost in all the good feelings. 

“He’s pretty far under,” Thomas warned. 

“I can see that,” James replied, “Do you want to come, Aaron?” 

Aaron nodded his head. Or at least he hoped that’s what he was doing. He wasn’t sure anymore. He wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly. He would do anything, anything, if it meant he got to come. 

“Do you want my hand? Or Thomas’ mouth?” 

Aaron stared at James as he tried to make sense of the words. His mind was spinning so fast that he felt like he was floating. He tried to open his mouth, tried to speak, but his lips had forgotten how to form words. All he could do was whine for a moment. 

“James,” he whimpered. That was the one word that made sense, the only word that he could say. James would know what to do. James would take care of him. Aaron could trust James. 

“Such a sweet boy,” James praised, wrapping his hand around Aaron’s cock. Aaron threw his head back and moaned. The noise was quickly muffled as Thomas’ hand sealed over Aaron’s mouth. 

“Go for it,” Thomas encouraged, licking Aaron’s cheek before kissing his forehead. 

“Don’t tell him what to do,” James snapped. His harsh tone sent more waves of pleasure down Aaron’s spine. His cock throbbed. James stroked him quickly, twisting his hand in all the right ways. Aaron cried out against Thomas’ hand as he body shook. HIs vision went white. He couldn’t see. Couldn’t hear. Couldn’t feel anything but pleasure. He felt like he was dying. Or being born. Or something similar. It felt like it lasted for hours, for days. 

“Shhhh, shhh,” James cooed. Aaron reached up and rubbed his eyes, clearing the white dots from his vision as he looked away. Somehow they had moved from his desk to the small couch in the corner of his office. His favorite work blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. James held a water bottle to his mouth, only allowing Aaron to take a few sips before pulling it away. Aaron tried to move after it, but James held him back. 

“Slow. Take it slow,” James warned. 

“I can’t feel my toes,” Aaron declared suddenly, shifting around to locate his feet. Once he was sure that his toes were indeed still in place, he settle back down and looked up at James. His other boyfriend looked like an angel above him. James smiled down at him, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, meaning his smile was honest and true. 

“You are so wonderful,” James said. He ran a hand over Aaron’s head and down his side before letting it rest on Aaron’s hip. “So good for me.” 

“But I was bad.” 

“Bad?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How?” 

“I came before you said I could. You said I couldn’t come till tomorrow but then you let me today, but I still wasn’t supposed to–” 

“Alright, alright, enough,” James ordered gently. Aaron snapped his mouth shut. James moved his hand up to rub against Aaron’s back, “You’re not in trouble for this, Aaron. I know what I said, but I didn’t expect Thomas to come and be such a brat. You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, I’m proud of you. You held off so well, tried to deny yourself even at the last second when your mind was gone. You’re punishment’s over. You made amends.” 

“But–” 

“Rule number 3, Aaron. We don’t beat ourselves up over things we have already been forgiven for. We talk about them, and then we let the past go instead of holding on to it.” 

“I just...” 

“Just what?” 

“I feel like I failed?” 

“You didn’t. I promise. I would never lie to you.”

“Can I have a kiss?” 

“Of course.” 

James leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against Aaron’s lips. It was sweet and slow, just what Aaron needed after such a hard scene. He shut his eyes and let out a soft, happy noise. 

“I love you,” he muttered against James’ lips. 

“I love you too,” James replied firmly. Aaron snuggled into James’ lap, getting comfortable as he settled down to take a break. After a brief moment of silence, a thought popped into his head. 

“Where’s Thomas?” 

“Thomas is in a time out right now.” 

“Time out?” 

“Remember that new plug we got?” 

“Yes–Ohhh!” 

Poor Thomas, Aaron thought, but that’s what happens when you’re bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried.


End file.
